


Дожди во второй половине марта

by Nemhain



Category: Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, Lucha Libre, Lucha Underground
Genre: Angst, Characters deaths, Drama, F/M, Original Character Death(s), RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Мать всегда говорила: за свое высокомерие, которое она почему-то называет смелостью, Гарсия заплатит… И точно вторя ее словам каждый раз за любовью Гарсии следовала Смерть. За спиной бесстрашной Секси Стар толпятся призраки ее любви и пополнять их ряды она не стремится, несмотря на все старания и желания окружающих.NB!! РПС. Исключительно авторская фантазия. Просто … просто март какой-то "проклятый" месяц для Луча Либре, ААА и, в целом, для Секси тоже. Светлая память Абизмо Негро и Перрито.





	

Мелисса объявила о том, что этот тейпинг Луча Андерграунд посвящает Хаябусе. Ростер, кто был на сете, высыпал на сцену, отдавая дань уважения. Гарсия грустно ухмыльнулась своим ехидным мыслям: хоть один сезон у них пройдет без "памятной" серии?  
Впрочем, на этот раз ей было легче. Потому что это был не Пес...  
Наверное, легче. Потому что думала она опять о нем.  
\- Ты в порядке? - судя по озабоченному выражению лица Кейи, он спрашивал ее уже не в первый раз.  
\- А, - опомнилась она. - Да, все ок.  
\- Точно? - он потянулся тронуть ее за плечо, но это точно не то, что было ей нужно сейчас. И совершенно точно, не от него. Она отступила, пожалуй, слишком резко.  
\- Все нормально, - повторила она примирительно.  
\- Хорошо, - Мэтт, на удивление, прекрасно понимал, когда можно давить, а когда - нет. - Удачи сегодня.  
\- И тебе, - улыбнулась Гарсия и пошла прочь, упрямо давя желание схватить его за локоть, затащить в ближайшую тень и присосаться к его шее, оставляя метку, чтобы ни у кого не было сомнений, что он - занят... А после тейпинга завалиться в ближайший мотель и заниматься сексом до потери пульса, так, чтобы у самого него не осталось ни одной мысли о ком-то еще. Гарсия безумно хотела проснуться утром от тяжелого объятия, от поцелуя в плечо, рядом с мужчиной, которого она любит. Именно поэтому она и не должна была позволять ему... довольно было и того, одного раза. Она вполне могла любить его живым, но на расстоянии. Еще одного призрака она не хотела!

Гарсия соврала бы, если бы сказала, что она - не верила: не верила в Бога, судьбу или Дьявола. Она была католичкой. Ее мать была весьма религиозной, и в самом юном возрасте Гарсия и в самом деле - поверила. Она верила в прощение и в милосердие Бога и Пресвятой Девы, она верила в надежду. И в свои собственные силы она верила не меньше: сколько бы мать ни твердила о смирении и принятии собственной судьбы, Гарсия предпочитала ковать ее сама, вполне резонно считая, что Бог - один, а тех, кто молит о его милости, - не счесть. Так пусть Он поможет тому, кто в самом деле нуждается, а она сама за себя постоять сможет, да еще и за других. Мать называла эту ее уверенность - дурным нравом, дьявольским происком, гордыней, говорила, что эта ее сила еще станет ее проклятием... Гарсия качала головой и делала, как знала, смиренно выслушивая всю матушкину болтовню. Она всегда была бойцом, лучадорой! Всегда была сильной и доброй. Как это может обернуться чем-то плохим? Глупость.  
Но в прошлом марте Гарсия оглянулась назад и поняла, что мать была права: она платила за свою силу...одиночеством. Как только рядом появлялся мужчина, которого она любила, с которым хотела быть дольше, чем пару ночей, который понимал и любил ее, а не боялся ее увренности в себе... Она теряла его, оставаясь одна в могильном холоде темноты. Каждый раз теряя часть души.  
Ее первый жених, Хорхе, разбился на машине со своими друзьями, пару месяцев после того, как сделал ей нелепое предложение, без кольца и вопроса, в общем-то, но они оба поняли, что он имел в виду, а она согласилась. Они начинали вместе, были вместе пять лет, понимали друг друга без слов. Рестлинг, в общем-то, был его страстью, из-за него она попробовала этот “ненастоящий спорт” впервые и поняла, что сможет быть лучадорой не только для себя, но и для остальных, и в конце концов променяла кикбоксинг на луча либре. Хорхе был ее светом и вдохновением, да, иногда он был редкостным идиотом, но она знала мало, очень мало, людей, которые были бы столь яркими, добрыми, открытыми и самоотверженными, как он. Ему говорили, что он – не сможет, он не слушал и превозмогал, ему запрещали, он плевал на запреты. Он знал, чего хотел. Он хотел сделать мир - лучше. И это делало ее невыносимо счастливой, что он хотел, чтобы она помогла ему, была рядом с ним, частью его жизни. Они верили, что у них впереди – целая жизнь. Они вместе тогда учились в гимназии Абизмо. Хорхе только провел несколько своих первых матчей, она –только заключила контракт с FILL. И он просто ехал из Толуки с очередного выступления… Был конец марта, дождь, ремонт дороги … и не установленный дорожный знак.  
Гарсия помнила, как зашла в то утро в зал и прямо у двери натолкнулась на Паломеке. Она тут же поняла, что что-то – не так. Что-то … Паломеке рассказывал ей потом, как с ее лица сползла счастливая довольная улыбка, а он ведь еще и слова не сказал. Наверное, было хорошо, что именно он был тем, кто принес ей эту ужасную весть. Они всегда были с ним хорошими друзьями и отлично понимали друг друга. Паломеке даже назвал одну из своих дочурок Дульче, в ее честь. Марта, его жена, конечно, с ума сходила, ревнуя с пустого места. Паломеке только смеялся и говорил, что будет счастлив, если его Дульче вырастет такой же боевой и сильной девицей, как Гарсия. Перед ним Гарсии не было стыдно за свои слезы и слабости. Он был чуть ли не единственным, кто знал, что у нее вообще есть эти слабости. Паломеке просто отвел ее за руку в офис, выгнал оттуда дневного менеджера и дал продышаться. Ей казалось, она рыдала. Ей казалось, это длилось вечность. Ей казалось, она тоже умерла…  
Через несколько лет, когда они оба изменились, Паломеке рассказывал ей, что она рыдала молча, скрываясь даже от него, что не сказала ни слова, не разрешая ему даже обнять. Еще он говорил, что никогда больше он не видел улыбку, с которой она пришла в то утро. Гарсия улыбалась уже ему, тепло и спокойно, и говорила, что та улыбка – принадлежит Хорхе. Паломеке смеялся – он понимал. Он единственный – понимал! Они оба – теряли, но ему было сложнее, Гарсия знала: он терял жизнь женщины, которую уважал и когда-то любил, и проигрывал ей, теряя и свою семью. Марта была как скала, как кремень. Увы, это можно было сказать как в отношении ее воли, так и ее ума. Она подозревала Паломеке во всех смертных грехах и ревновала его к каждой женщине, проходившей мимо, и при этом – умирала. Она не верила, что Паломеке пытается ей помочь, предлагая операцию. Она боялась. Она высасывала жизнь из самого Абизмо: Гарсия с трудом узнала своего учителя, когда он вышел с “больничного”, проведя дома всего полтора месяца вместо положенных трех. Или точнее сказать, сбежал? Паломеке выглядел … загнанным? Он не знал, что делать. Гарсия помнила его отчаянным, смелым, ярким – живым! Но сейчас он стал тенью себя, вспыхивая только когда он надевал маску. Он предпочитал ходить в маске все время, снимая ее только при ней, будто бы только ей он доверял – видеть его слабость. Она понимала. Наверное, не было ничего удивительного, что они – сошлись. В какой-то момент их отношения стали достоянием общественности. Гарсия выступила тогда вперед и официально подтвердила, что да, они встречаются. Это прозвучало настолько естественно, что никто не осмелился поднять гул о том, что она – разбивает семью, или что он – бросает свою жену и детей ради своей бывшей ученицы. Гарсия думала, ей будет тяжело быть щитом для Паломеке, но оказалось, что не было ничего естественней. Разве это трудно – держать за забором любопытную толпу, когда Паломеке предстояло говорить об этом с Мартой? Гарсия боялась, что Марта все-таки сломает его. Она не боялась потерять его для себя, но ей было страшно, что он потеряет остатки себя. Однако, будто бы ему только и требовалось – больше давления, чтобы найти свою мощь: в тех бесконечных телефонных и личных перепалках с Мартой он будто бы воскрес. Как-то Паломеке сказал ей, что она, Гарсия, вернула ему силы – хотеть чего-либо, а уж бороться за свои желания он умел всегда. Тогда она подумала, что их отношения - не продлятся теперь долго, но наслаждалась ими – впервые после Хорхе ей было так хорошо с мужчиной. Она ждала, когда же Паломеке оставит ее, но вместо этого он становился лишь ближе: делился с нею всеми своими планами, помогал ей, говорил «мы» и не дергался, когда то же делала она. Гарсия с трудом узнавала себя, понимая, что похоже – снова влюбилась. Накануне возвращения в Мехико-сити он позвонил ей и сказал, что он, наконец, убедил Марту в необходимости операции, что объяснился с ней и они договорились о будущем их семьи. Он спрашивал Гарсию, будет ли она рядом с ним, несмотря на то, что он не сможет быть только с ней… В его голосе было, наконец, удовлетворение и радость. И он хотел разделить это с нею. Неужели Гарсия могла отказать? Неужели ей так важно было – выйти за кого-то замуж, чтобы быть с ним? Тогда она решила, что нет. И это решение казалось ей очень правильным. Они договорились встретиться по его приезду и обсудить все более тщательно, но она уже согласилась. На утро поисковая команда нашла его недалеко от деревеньки Эль Розарио, утонувшим в реке. Водитель автобуса, на котором Паломеке возвращался в Мехико-сити, говорил, что у него внезапно начался приступ агрессии и паники, он требовал, чтобы его выпустили из автобуса… Ему пришлось это сделать. Водитель прождал минут десять, но рестлер не возвращался, и он уехал, уже в Мехико сообщив о происшествии. К тому времени, Марта, которой Паломеке написал сообщение, что потерялся в холмах, уже поставила на уши промоушен...  
Гарсия не знала, как пережила и это.  
Она рыдала днями, надеясь выплакать свою душу, она запиралась дома, не пуская никого и не отвечая на звонки, выходя только на выступления и моля Бога за то, что у нее есть маска, которая дает ей силы и скрывает опухшее от слез лицо. Она пыталась вспомнить, зачем она вообще пришла в рестлинг… Но оказалось, что если она и забыла, зачем она начала свою карьеру, ее друзья и промоушен – нет. После очередного выступления, когда она уже стянула маску и улыбку со своего лица и пошла в душ, благо они выступали в Мехико и тут были такие прелести цивилизации, Фаби просто зажала ее там без пути к отступлению, и спросила в лоб:  
\- Неужели ты сдалась?!  
Ей потребовалось еще пара дней, чтобы найти в себе силы и свое хваленое – и проклинаемое матерью – упрямство. Нет, она не сдалась. Мария Дульче Гарсия Ривас не могла сдаться! Тем более, что ей есть чью память хранить и чье имя защищать. Она не могла предать ни Хорхе, ни Паломеке. Она была их наследием. Но она не могла уже быть той сияющей светлой звездой, что прежде. В ней было слишком много злобы и ненависти к миру, отнявшему у нее практически все, что она любила. Фаби предложила ей стать рудо и начать вражду, и Гарсия согласилась.  
Время шло, рана затягивалась, но Гарсия не стремилась ни с кем сближаться. Она не доверяла себе и боялась своих чувств, опасаясь боли. Она не могла позволить себе бояться, а потому держала разум и сердце холодными. Она отдавала свою любовь фанатам и карьере, а позже – своему ребенку.  
Когда после безуспешной и довольно унизительной попытки перейти в NXT, букинг ААА, казалось, пытался поставить на ней крест в отместку, Карлос предложил ей войти в La Sociedad. В общем-то, будучи рудо в ААА нужно было либо заводить свою группировку, в чем Гарсия не видела особой нужды для себя, либо становиться частью другой, и она согласилась. Это было простое решение, логичное и выгодное для обоих сторон, учитывая, как мало лучадор было в Обществе. Как оказалось для кого-то это было больше чем просто бизнес-решение – в тот вечер, когда они сняли промо на шоу, домой она не уехала: у выхода из раздевалки ее подкарауливали Псы и Совет, настроенные крайне решительно в плане отмечания принятия ее в команду. Наверное, тогда она впервые за несколько лет говорила со своими старыми и новыми коллегами о чем-то кроме работы. И тогда она впервые говорила с Агуайо: он вернулся в ААА незадолго до смерти Паломеке, и им не довелось нормально пересечься до трагедии.  
Агуайо не просто носил имя бешенного пса, он был им. Такой же злой, шальной, рьяный, радостный и безрассудный, он заражал своим оптимизмом и волей к жизни, несмотря ни на какие трудности и преграды. Он знал, чего хочет, и не собирался ждать, пока жизнь отдаст ему это: он намеревался взять. В нем был огонь, неудержимая энергия, энтузиазм, которые притягивали всех, но мало кому он разрешал приблизиться: он не был домашней собачкой, как бы дружелюбно и добродушно он выглядел, он был Псом. Он напомнил ей, почему она выбрала рестлинг…  
В какой-то момент он спросил ее:  
\- Знаешь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Бессердечная? – она знала.  
\- Ага, - он ухмыльнулся. – Понятия не имею, почему, - улыбка у него была мягкая и подкупающая. Так иногда улыбался Паломеке, когда хотел предложить что-то ненормальное.  
\- Потому что я никого не люблю, кроме себя, - отрезала Гарсия. – Держись от меня подальше, Перрито, и мы останемся друзьями.  
Он тихо рассмеялся и нахально поинтересовался:  
\- А что если, я не хочу быть с тобой друзьями?  
Тогда Гарсия только окатила его холодным взглядом, хотя внутри нее разливался жар. Ей стало страшно. Она сама стала держаться подальше от Пса, стараясь обсуждать с ним только работу, но не всегда это получалось, если не сказать не получалось вовсе. Он умел быть простодушным и ненавязчивым, но ему всегда было важно и интересно, что волнует его коллег и в каком они состоянии духа. Он оказался терпелив, он выжидал. Для нее он всегда был доступен, всегда готов поддержать и помочь тем, что было в его силах. Когда она родила, никто иной как Пес продавливал Карлос и букинг, чтобы ей дали нормально вернуться в ринг. Но Гарсия, видимо, подспудно уже приняла то, что ей никто не быть счастливой с любимым мужчиной. Она может играть в любовь и счастье, но не иметь все это на самом деле. Так будет лучше. Было ли это проклятие, о котором все предупреждала ее мать? Она не думала об этом. Она могла побороть себя. Одна беда – с ним она ничего не могла сделать. А Пес чуял и не оставлял своих попыток сблизиться с ней.  
Гарсия помнила, как Кира спросила ее однажды:  
\- Зачем ты издеваешься над ним и собой?  
Она так и не нашлась, что ответить.  
Через пару дней после того, как Кира выиграла чемпионство, Джонни сделал Гарсии предложение. Она, конечно же, сказала «да». Это была безопасная игра. Джонни любил ее, в чем-то может даже понимал, она могла быть с ним счастлива, но она никогда не чувствовала себя частью его, как то было с Хорхе или с Паломеке. Как это было с Псом. А вот когда тот увидел на ее пальце кольцо, его точно сорвало. Он не хотел ни объяснений, ни слов. Он хотел, чтобы Гарсия отказалась от него, если сможет. Но она – не могла. Весь ее обман вскрылся, вся ее история легла перед ним. Вся она была перед ним совершенно беззащитна, но знала, что ей нечего бояться – от него. Вся ее история показалась ей глупостью. Только вот когда она проснулась наутро в его объятиях, она испугалась. И убежала снова. Но Пес не отступал, только смеялся. Он верил, но не в проклятия. В конце концов, он заставил и ее отказаться от своего страха. За пару дней до дня гибели Паломеке Гарсия молила прощения у своих призраков и у себя, у Джонни, которого так обманывала, и у своего дитя, за то, что не могла дать ему нормальной семьи так долго. Она молила Бога, чтобы он благословил ее. А потом она позвонила Агуайо и сказала, что будет с ним. А потом…

Гарсия соврала бы, если бы сказала, что она - не верила. Теперь она верила в то, что проклята. Теперь она только надеялась, что ей хватит сил – лгать мужчине, с которым она живет, всю жизнь, лгать окружающим, лгать себе. Только своему ребенку она не сможет лгать. Она надеялась, что Господь не допустит, чтобы ее проклятие коснулась и его.

В перерыве между блоками Гарсия не успела уехать, прежде чем Мэтт поймал ее.  
\- Слушай, ты в порядке, но не в порядке, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Я – в порядке, Мэтт.  
\- Там, перед Марипозой, ты кричала по-настоящему.  
\- Я просто хорошая актриса, - улыбнулась Гарсия, зная, что он прав. Она правда кричала по-настоящему… Ей вдруг показалось, что это ее проклятие стоит над ней.  
\- Это точно, - он не верил ей, он чувствовал, что это не то, что она хотела сказать. Просто потому что он был похож на нее. Он понимал ее.  
Гарсия не стала смотреть на него, развернулась и хотела уйти, но Мэтт схватил ее за руку.  
\- Зачем ты врешь мне? – может давить он и не любил, но и упертости ему было не занимать. Упертости и дурости, веры в лучшее, этого манящего внутреннего света и доброты. Оптимизма. И наглости. Совсем как у ее призраков.  
\- Отпусти! – Гарсия так хотела остаться с ним!

Это случилось месяцев пять назад? Или меньше? Она поняла, что, похоже, ей не избавиться от своих наваждений на съемках последней Триплемании. Они отработали половину шоу, когда ее накрыло. Она помнила, как они обсуждали с Псом планы букинга на это шоу. С чем-то он был согласен, с чем-то нет. В каких-то матчах он должен был быть задействован, а вместо этого… Она шла по коридору арены, в тщетной попытке найти хоть какой-то угол без людей, просто чтобы переждать там приступ своих чувств. Никто здесь не должен был видеть ее такой: она не выдержала бы сейчас сочувствия. К тому же, это разрушило бы ее «правду», в которой она была сейчас счастливой молодой женой Джонни Гонзалеса. Они сыграли свадьбу только несколько недель назад… На очередном повороте она налетела на Мэтта, и не успела отступить и улыбнуться. Он буквально сгреб ее в охапку и затащил в ближайшую дверь: как оказалось, когда арена позволяет, комментаторы тоже получали свой закуток. Он запер дверь со словами:  
\- Все равно ребята предпочитают болтаться по всей арене.  
Он попытался усадить ее на свободный стул, но Гарсия не могла его отпустить. Она не думала о том, что то, как крепко она вцепилась в его руку, уж точно простирается за грани понятия приятельской, да и дружеской, помощи. Они не были так уж хорошо знакомы, так, пару раз выпивали со всей командой, смеялись и перебрасывались ничего не значащими замечаниями. Но его внезапное, пусть и дружеское, объятие оказалось тем, что заставило ее замереть в круговороте собственных мыслей и чувств, и она не хотела отпускать его. Почему-то здесь и сейчас она не боялась выказать перед ним свою слабость, будто бы … Она забыла о чем думала, потому что Мэтт привлек ее ближе и обнял, прижимая к своей груди, и провел ладонью по ее волосам и задерживая ладонь на ее щеке. Это объятие не было ни сексуальным, ни дружеским, оно было понимающим, хотя вот уж кто точно понятия не имел, что могло печалить бесстрашную Секси Стар. Гарсия напряглась и оттолкнула его:  
\- Извини, Мэтт. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
Он указал ей на стул, а сам отошел к сумкам, сваленным у стены, достал из своей начатую упаковку платков и кинул ей.  
\- Сиди здесь сколько хочешь, - он отпер дверь, мягко улыбнувшись. – Только матч не просиди, - да уж, он тоже был остер на язык.  
Он исчез за дверью прежде, чем она успела запустить в него платками. Она ничего не могла поделать: улыбнулась вслед его глупой шутки и закрываемой двери.  
И с тех пор он был рядом, стоило им оказаться на одном шоу. Бог знает о чем там могли шептаться за их спинами прочие коллеги и комментаторы, но Гарсия делала вид, что не замечает, понимая, что снова пытается убежать и не может. Гарсия надеялась, что Мэтту нужно только порезвиться и он остынет, но похоже она слишком привыкла обманывать себя и лгала себе уже не замечая этого. После первых тейпингов нового сезона Лучи Андерграунд группа отмечала это событие в ближайшем баре. У нее был самолет в полночь, так что отказываться причин у нее не было. А когда она вышла, чтобы поймать такси и ехать в аэропорт вслед за ней вывалился Мэтт. Она и думать не хотела, что он сказал остальным. Ни до какого аэропорта они не доехали. Она сама потребовала у водителя остановиться у первого попавшегося отеля… А он смотрел на нее своим коронным щенячьим взглядом, точно спрашивая – ты уверена? Она надеялась, что это знак того, что как только он получит ее тело, он оставит ее в покое. Наутро она не жалела о прошедшей ночи. Хотя бы потому, что секс был фантастическим. Но уехала она засветло, заведя ему будильник на попозже, и все еще надеясь…  
Однако, Кейи и не думал оставлять ее в покое. Ему было нужно больше: ему нужно было ее холодное сердце, которое обливалось жаром каждый раз, когда он спрашивал ее о чем-то более личном, чем погода и состояние дел.  
Гарсия знала только одно средство – слово «нет!».

\- Мэтт, - она обернулась и посмотрела зло. – Оставь меня в покое. Запиши в число своих любовных побед и оставь меня в покое.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это – не то, что я хочу, - он все-таки отпустил ее руку. – И я знаю, что это не то, чего хочешь ты.  
\- Желания это лишь желания, - ухмыльнулась Гарсия. – Мне пора домой, к моей семье.  
И она ушла. Зная, что это был всего лишь один раунд матча, который она так жаждала выиграть.


End file.
